Taken By Hailey
by GASPLudwig
Summary: When I was unwanted, I was locked away. When I was wanted, I was supposed to go to school like nothing was wrong, and still carry out HIS wishes. I guess that's what I get for being a Lastrange. Draco X OC, for now.


"Y-you want me to go to school?" I asked the siloette that stood at the doorway of my pitch black room. The hard stone floors under my feet were illuminated with light from the open doorway, and I relished the way it made the dark stones shine.

Some small bugs scurried away from the scene, and I pushed the metal plate holding my usual meal of stale bread and some of the left over food the family had the night before away from me.

"Yes of course I want you to go to school dear." The man replied somewhat coldly coming into the room a fraction and looking down at me. Just far enough away so I couldn't touch him.

"B-but why?" I asked, looking up at his cold black eyes.

"Because Hailey, you're my daughter. Don't you want to go to school?" He asked, bending down slightly to y level.

"Yes. Of course." I answered, my insides flapping wildly. Did they finally realize this was wrong? Were they just now realizing that they shouldn't lock up their children in the dungeons and keep them from the world? Lastrange or not, I was still a human.

"There are rules Hailey. You know that don't you? I need you to do something for me. For your lord." He said his voice still the same cold monotone as always.

"Yes father."

"The dark lord has given you a mission. You are to help your fellow schoolmates with something very important."

"What is it?" I asked, my eyes becoming wide with curiosity. I should have known he wouldn't be releasing me for no reason. Of course they had an incentive.

"You will have to help the Malfoy heir along with the Zabini heir and the Parkinson girl. You remember her, don't you? You were such good friends when you were little." He commented going off into his own thoughts.

I nodded, though he was probably lying and I probably never even meet the Parkinson girl.

"Okay. I can do it father. I'll make you proud." I stated, putting all my pride into my words.

"Of course you will. Now come, we'll need to make you….presentable." He said giving me a quick once over and leaving me to follow him out of the room. With some effort standing up I paced quickly after my father out the door and into the house I haven't seen in years.

Pansy POV

"I don't see why I have to even help this girl. I mean, mother says she's supposed to help us with the task or something. She said that the girl was awfully powerful. I don't know why they would lock a girl like that up though. And she's a Lastrange, how could they keep a secret like her for so long?" I rambled on, looking around at Blaise and Draco for a response as we sat in the Zabini's lounge and waited for this mystery girl to show up.

"Maybe she was too powerful. Maybe they were afraid of her, so they had to keep her locked up." Blaise said after a moment.

"She probably just needed to learn her lesson. Lock her up to keep her in line." Draco put his wits in absently.

"Do you think she'll blast us as soon as she see's us? Think she's mad from being put away like that?" I questioned, looking at the boys expectantly again.

"Probably." Draco replied just as the doors to the room were flung open and Mr. Lastrange came in, a small little thing trailing him. She must have been no more then 5'3, and was incredibly thin, though her body slightly resembled an hourglass.

Her hair wasn't quite as bushy as Grangers, but you could tell she got it from Bellatrix. Her eyes must have been hers as well. So dark. So black and sinister looking. But nothing else about the girl looked dangerous. Her cheeks were red, probably from the cold, and her fitting white dress only made her look more upbeat and happy.

Nothing at all how you would expect a Lastrange to look.

Blaise POV

When the girl walked into the room, my gaze was drawn immediately to the scars and purple marks that lined her neck, arms, and legs. I had a certain eye for these things. Probably because I saw them so often on my own mother during her sixth marriage. I took care of that one pretty quickly though.

I don't think I've actually ever pitied anyone. But I pitied her. She was so small, so innocent looking. Most likely naive and not too witty. She was just a child. She didn't look old enough to be a sixth year, but she was.

She looked just like a mini Bellatrix, which kind of gave her a menacing appearance.

How could someone lock up their own daughter? How could someone be so cruel?

Draco POV

Well this should be fun. The new girl. Always had a thing for the new girl. Never really been able to explain it but it's been there.

She was a small little thing, wasn't she? Looking remarkably like my aunt Bellatrix.

Like mother like daughter I suppose.

Yes, I would have fun with this one.


End file.
